


El color del amor

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: En un mundo donde a las almas gemelas se les tiñe el cabello con el color de la otra, Koga Oogami y Makoto Yuuki tendrán que aprender a lidiar con aquellos cambios al mismo tiempo que hacen avances sobre sus carreras  y su relación. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?[ES Rarepair Week 2020][ 17 de julio: Soulmates/Seasons]Twitter: #ESrareshipweekColaboración con: @popitosa (Twitter).
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shino Hajime, Hidaka Hokuto/Fushimi Yuzuru, Oogami Kouga/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 3





	El color del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y que consideren darle una chance al KogaMako ♥

_—Oogami-kun, ¿creés que habernos encontrado fue obra del destino?_

_—Tsk, de ninguna forma, esas cosas no existen…_

Desde tiempos inmemoriables había una regla tácita en la sociedad: no revelar el secreto de los amantes. No había necesidad de transmitir dicha normativa porque simplemente nadie lo hacía ni tenía la voluntad de hacerlo. Pero, ¿de qué trataba ese asunto? Era algo simple pero también un poco engorroso: cuando dos personas se encontraban destinadas la una a la otra, sus colores de cabellos se intercambiaban. Ni más ni menos que eso. Podía ser que a la primera conversación de una muchacha con otra en la fila de una librería despertara una atracción poderosísima que lograra un cambio inmediato en las cabelleras de ambas, o bien que luego de años de compañerismo en una oficina dos hombres maduros poco a poco comenzaran a verse con otros ojos y que, claro, sus cabellos experimentaran el mismo cambio gradual. Y por qué no la situación donde una mujer y un hombre que llevaban ya cierto tiempo de noviazgo un día como cualquier otro despertaran con los colores de cabello invertidos. Todo era posible.

Nadie que no hubiera atravesado aquella situación sabía de su existencia, y muchas veces, aunque la transformación capilar ya había ocurrido, las personas que la habían sufrido no habían reparado en su significado, por lo que tampoco era garantía de nada, en realidad. Era muy frecuente que la gente pensara que a veces, en cierto momento de su vida, el color del cabello cambiaba y ya, sin darle más vueltas al asunto (a excepción de las miradas cómplices de las pocas personas que comprendían la cuestión que se estaba suscitando).

La Academia Yumenosaki era un colegio con una larga tradición en la formación de idols, mas fuera de esa peculiaridad, era un colegio como cualquier otro: buena cantidad de alumnos de todos los años, clubes de todas las índoles y, cómo no, una cuota interesante de drama estudiantil, cosa que toda escuela que se preciara de serlo poseía. 

Allí, a la clase “B” de segundo año, asistía Koga Oogami. Se trataba de un chico con cara de pocos amigos que suplía sus conocimientos de trato para con las personas con comentarios agresivos y una actitud esquiva, y cuyas verdaderas pasiones eran la música y los animales. León, su perro y mejor amigo, y su fiel guitarra eran las mejores compañías que había encontrado. Respecto a su actividad como _idol_ , integraba la unidad llamada UNDEAD, liderada por un extraño estudiante de tercer año llamado Rei y que había sido la inspiración de nuestro lobo solitario por bastante tiempo. También contaba con Adonis, un estudiante extranjero de pocas palabras, pero de un corazón enorme, y con Kaoru, un supuesto Casanova de la clase “A” del último año. UNDEAD, integrada por estos cuatro particulares jovencitos, utilizaba una estética oscura y canciones del estilo del rock para encantar a sus fans, que no eran precisamente poco numerosos. A su vez, el muchacho Oogami asistía religiosamente al club de música, que también presidía el excéntrico Rei Sakuma y al que se sumaba una simpática pareja de mellizos de primer año que los deleitaba con sus intrincadas travesuras.

Por otro lado, en el salón “A” de igualmente segundo año, se encontraba Makoto Yuuki, un niño encantador, energético y aun así algo tímido e incapaz de ver sus brillantes fortalezas. Era integrante de las filas de Trickstar, una unidad basada en la amistad y la confianza que reinaba entre sus cuatro miembros, del club de tenis y del comité de la radio del colegio, donde exhibía sus maravillosas habilidades en todo lo referido a dispositivos informáticos e información en sí. Junto con él en Trickstar se encontraban Subaru, un compañero de clase y de bromas de carácter algo efervescente con pasión por los objetos brillantes, Hokuto, el líder que a veces podía ser un poco aguafiestas pero antes que nada era un trabajador incansable por el grupo, y por último, Mao, que ocupaba la clase “B” de segundo año pero que eso no lo alejaba del espléndido cuarteto de segundo año que estaba dando de qué hablar en todos los escenarios por sus enérgicas presentaciones y espíritu infranqueable.

Por ser Koga y Makoto los protagonistas de esta historia y la información inicial, es simple darse cuenta qué es lo que ocurrirá con sus cabellos, mas el cómo es que se llegará a esa situación y, especialmente, el qué pasará luego de ello es lo importante en este relato.

Como bien se dijo antes, Makoto Yuuki integraba las filas de Trickstar, uno de los grupos de _idols_ más prometedores del momento. Trickstar tenía una buena cantidad de conciertos en vivo, y por idea de su _producer_ Anzu, la última tanda de _lives_ tendría un agregado especial: la presentación de una canción solista de cada uno de sus miembros. Hokuto había presentado su _solo_ en el primero de aquellos recitales particulares por ser el líder del grupo, luego habían seguido Mao y Subaru, acorde a los sorteos que realizaban en transmisiones en vivo para sus fans. Los tres primeros chicos se habían lucido en sus presentaciones. Nadie tenía duda alguna de que habían sido momentos bellos con canciones y pasos de baile fuera de lo esperado por los sentimientos y habilidad que transmitían.

La lógica y el anuncio hecho en un programa televisivo de entretenimientos indicaron que el próximo en tener su momento de brillar sería Makoto. Él mismo había esperado aquel momento con ansias, pero temía no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sus compañeros eran verdaderas estrellas. Nadie dudaría de la perfección de Hokuto en el escenario, del increíble carisma brillante de Subaru, ni de la dedicación y simpatía de Mao. Sin embargo, ¿qué tenía él para ofrecer? ¿Qué podía darle a su público, a sus compañeros y a él mismo que nadie más tuviera? Si quiera, ¿había algo que lo hiciera especial y característico? Esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza desde hacía tiempo, pero apenas se hizo público el anuncio del _live_ con él como protagonista, pasaron de visitarlo casualmente a instalarse en su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día.

Makoto estaba nervioso, preocupado y algo desolado. No sabía ni por dónde empezar a prepararse. Estaba frente a una difícil tarea y entre más pensaba en ello, peor lo asaltaban las sensaciones negativas.

—Ey, Lentes, ¿te quedaste tildado? No me vengas a decir que ya te cansaste —le dijo Koga para hacerlo volver en sí. Hacía ya buen tiempo desde la primera vez que el feroz lobo de UNDEAD había entrenado por primera vez a Makoto, y pese al shock de la primera experiencia, los resultados habían sido maravillosos, por lo que el chico de anteojos le había pedido si podían continuar las prácticas de vez en cuando.

—N-no, lo siento Oogami-kun. Estaba pensando en el concierto…

—¡Claro que tenés que pensar en el concierto! Después de todo vas a ser el centro, pero tampoco tenés que dejarte llevar por esas estupideces. Dijiste que ibas a hacer el mejor _live_ de tu vida, ¿no? Y así va a ser. Para eso estamos acá —explicó mostrando media sonrisa y aires de grandeza.

Makoto suspiró aliviado. Le agradaba no estar lidiando con aquella situación solo. Oogami-kun podía parecer brusco al principio. Bueno, en realidad era brusco, no podía decirse que no, pero no tenía ni una pizca de mala intención. Todo lo que hacía era por el bien de otra persona, y cuando uno entendía esa particularidad del joven, su carácter gruñón y malhumorado pasaba a ser una cuestión secundaria característica de él, una bastante adorable para ser sinceros.

Desde que se había confirmado la noticia del _live_ , todo Trickstar se había puesto a disposición del chico de cabellos rubios para que todo saliera a la perfección. Había mucho que preparar, pero los cuatro chicos y su mánager ya habían pasado por muchos desafíos juntos, y no había duda alguna de que también podrían con esto.

Por ello, Anzu se encargaría de crearle un traje junto con los integrantes del club de manualidades, pero con ideas de toda la banda; Hokuto lo ayudaría a acomodar sus ideas para la letra de la canción y le daría _tips_ sobre la composición; Mao le enseñaría algunos movimientos especiales para que sorprendiera a sus fans, y Subaru haría un poco de todo, siempre subiéndole el ánimo. No por nada Trickstar era el equipo ideal.

Luego de haber resuelto aquellas cuestiones con su grupo, Makoto había ido directamente a Koga, quien ya conocía la noticia (¿habría visto el programa televisivo donde hicieron el anuncio?). Automáticamente el lobo prometió su asistencia en lo que le fuera posible, tanto en el entrenamiento físico como en los arreglos musicales.

—Bueno, terminamos por hoy. No seas imbécil y estirá los músculos, de lo contrario mañana apenas vas a poder caminar, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sí, Oogami-kun. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tomarte todo este tiempo para ayudarme! Sé que debés estar ocupadísimo con la agenda de UNDEAD, así que ¡gracias!

—Tsk, no es nada, Lentes. ¿Qué clase de lobo sería si no ayudara a los débiles de mi manada? Aunque, a decir verdad, no me parece que seas tan débil como vos creés. Chau, nos vemos mañana.

“ _¿’Manada’?, ¿’no tan débil como yo creo’?”,_ se repitió en su mente y sonrió. Terminó de elongar, guardó sus cosas y se fue a su casa feliz, feliz y muy cansado.

A la mañana siguiente, Makoto se despertó para ir a la escuela. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, pero su reflejo en el espejo lo asombró… ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA UN MECHÓN GRIS EN EL FLEQUILLO?! ¡¿Qué podría haber pasado?! Hasta la noche anterior no había notado nada extraño. ¡Eso era terrible! ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto? ¡No quería cortarse el pelo! ¡Pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa! Además, ¡se le estaba haciendo tarde para salir! Aquella situación era demasiado extraña y poco conveniente.

En medio de los nervios, optó por la salida fácil: corrió los mechones que le caían del lado derecho de la cara hacia el izquierdo, de modo que le quedó un flequillo pesado pero que cubría bastante bien aquella franja gris que amenazaba su apariencia usual. Rezó para que nadie se diera cuenta y salió disparado para el colegio.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su salón de clases, la carcajada de Subaru lo invadió:

—¡Ukki! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el pelo?! —chilló como pudo entre sus fuertes risas.

—Callate, Akehoshi. Pero sí, Yuuki, ¿qué te hiciste?

—Nada, nada jeje… Se me ocurrió un cambio de peinado por hoy, para variar… ¿No les gusta? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso, pero a Subaru no le importó en lo más mínimo: lo abrazó por la espalda y lo despeinó, dejando el mechón gris al descubierto.

—¡¿Y eso?! —chilló nuevamente— ¡Te estás volviendo viejo, Ukki!

—¡No! Bah, ¡no lo sé! ¡No sé por qué pudo haber pasado! En internet dice que puede ser por el estrés o el cansancio físico. ¿Me habré excedido mucho entrenado con Oogami-kun? —Makoto estaba muy alterado y preocupado. Jamás le había pasado algo así.

—Pff, ya veo —expresó el líder de Trickstar, quien comprendía la situación —. Nada se puede hacer al respecto, será mejor que te acostumbres. Son cosas que pasan…

—Ahora que lo pienso, a ti te pasó algo parecido, ¿verdad, Hokke? Que te habían empezado a salir mechones más claros…

—En efecto. Es totalmente común que el pelo tenga esas variaciones, quizás en tu caso es mucha diferencia porque del gris al rubio hay más distancia, pero no te preocupes, ya veremos qué hacer.

—Podríamos teñirle el pelo a Ukki… ¡¿Te imaginas, Ukki?! Un tono de rubio distinto ~

—¡Ni se te ocurra, tarado! —lo detuvo Hokuto —Teñirle el pelo no servirá de nada… Tampoco queremos arruinarle el cabello. Se quedará así. Isara de seguro opinará lo mismo que yo, a él también le ha pasado algo similar.

—¡Ey, chicos! ¿Estaban hablando de mí? —preguntó Mao entrando al aula con Anzu.

—Oh, Sari, bienvenido ~ Mira lo que le pasó a Ukki en el cabello, es para matarse de risa… ¡Justo antes del _live_!

—Ah, con que te pasó _eso_. No se preocupen, es normal… ¿Nunca les conté? Yo nací con el cabello negro, pero cuando era pequeño se volvió de este tono rojizo. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte. De seguro, a muchos de nuestros fans les ha pasado lo mismo, así que está todo bien. Incluso, debo decirte que te da un toque especial.

—¿En serio, Isara-kun? ¿Me lo prometés? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba tan tan preocupado! Entre Akehoshi-kun diciendo que me estoy volviendo viejo y yo que pensé que el arduo entrenamiento de Oogami-kun me estaba drenando las energías, solo podía creen en lo peor…

—¿El entrenamiento con Oogami-kun? —preguntó Mao relacionando ese hecho con el tono de gris que había aparecido en el cabello de su amigo— No, jajaja, no te preocupes. Lo que sí, creo que deberías usar tu peinado normal. Entre más rápido te acostumbres y se acostumbre la gente, mejor será.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¡mil gracias! —exclamó y abrazó a su compañero sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ufa, y yo que quería teñir a Ukki… —refunfuñó Subaru en broma.

Luego de eso, Mao se retiró a su salón porque oyó el timbre: las clases iban a comenzar. Makoto dejó de preocuparse por ello, al menos de momento.

Por la tarde, una vez cesaron los compromisos académicos en Yumenosaki, los dos protagonistas de esta historia se reunieron para la sesión diaria de entrenamientos que habían acordado.

Koga vestía un buzo con capucha, la cual llevaba puesta. La misma tenía dos orejas como las de un perro, por lo que le quedaba bien con su aura de lobo feroz. Makoto sonrió al verlo.

—Ey, lentes, ¿qué te pasó en el pelo? ¿Me querés copiar el color? —preguntó en broma —. Mirá que es marca registrada mía, me vas a tener que pagar, ja.

—N-no, jamás se me ocurriría algo así, Oogami-kun. Hoy me desperté y ya estaba de ese tono. No sé por qué, pero mis amigos me dijeron que era común, que a ellos les había pasado algo similar. Por eso Hidaka-kun tiene mechones de distintos tonos de azul e Isara-kun había nacido con el pelo negro, pero terminó cambiándole de color. Cosas de la vida, supongo…

—Así que a esos dos también… —murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo, Oogami-kun? —preguntó tras dejar su mochila contra la pared y elongando sus brazos.

—Ehh, no, nada. Estaba pensando que al mayordomo ese de mi curso también le salieron mechones más oscuros, al revés de lo que decís de tu amigo. Qué raro…

Luego de ese intercambio, el entrenamiento ocurrió como siempre: tras una ardua entrada en calor, hicieron algunos pasos de baile exigentes, un poco de pesas y, por último, un poco de saltar la soga para bajar las energías. Como siempre, al final, tomaron juntos una pequeña merienda para recargar las pilas.

Al terminar, se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente para seguir trabajando juntos.

Koga se apresuró para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de UNDEAD, ya que al anochecer era el horario de mayor actividad de su líder: Rei Sakuma, el autoproclamado vampiro y prodigio de la industria.

—Lobito, lobito, ¿ya estás aquí? Viniste temprano. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya me extrañabas? —saludó el mayor.

—¡Cerrá el culo! Vine porque ya terminé de entrenar con el Lentes.

—Ah, cierto que estabas con él ~ Contame, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Tsk, obviamente que nos fue bien, pero… te quería preguntar una cosa.

—¿Oh? ¿A mí? ¿Mi cachorro le quiere preguntar algo a su amado _senpai_?

—Volvé a decirlo de esa forma y te voy a golpear hasta el amanecer.

—Ya, ya, me porto bien ~ Decime, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

—En esto… —expresó quitándose la capucha — ¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi pelo? ¿Por qué tengo un pedazo rubio en el flequillo?

—No lo sé, dime tu… Acaso, ¿tenés ganas de imitar a Kaoru-kun?

—¡NO SEAS TARADO!

—Es que realmente no lo sé… Aunque, pensándolo bien… a mi querido hermanito le pasó algo así cuando era joven. ¿Sabes? Él nació con el pelo rojo como nuestros ojos, pero con el correr de los años se le ha ido poniendo negro, y lamentablemente no creo que lo haya hecho en mi honor.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Eso es rarísimo. Justo Makoto me contó que su amigo Isara en realidad tenía el pelo negro y con el tiempo se le volvió rojo… Qué cosas más raras, ¿cómo es que nunca me enteré?

—Es muy raro, ¿verdad? Desafortunadamente no puedo serte de mucha ayuda. Pero, dime, a tu amigo… el chico Yuuki, ¿también le ha ocurrido algo así?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabés?! Hoy me contó que se despertó con un mechón gris. La verdad que no le queda mal, pero eso lo digo yo porque es mi color de pelo.

—Jo jo, ya veo ~ Qué extraño, ¿no te parece? Es casi como si… no lo sé, se hubiesen intercambiado los colores de cabello… —soltó, haciéndose el misterioso. Sabía que no podía decirle nada más al respecto, pero confiaba en la inteligencia de Koga. Estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta solo.

En ese momento, entraron Adonis y Kaoru, por lo que el tema de la conversación cambió y el lobo se puso rápidamente su capucha. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando de aquello, quería apurarse y empezar a ensayar. Por cierto… ¿el imbécil de Kaoru-senpai siempre había tenido las puntas de color celeste? 


End file.
